Lost Boys new queen
by felicia2235
Summary: The end of the movie never happened. None of the lost boys died. Lucy fell in love with Max and agreed to be turned. A new girl running from a horrible childhood lands herself in Santa Carla. On her first night there she saves Laddie and catches the atten of the Lost boys. Lost Boys/OC. Mature content. Mutil paring and slash. Dont like this type of smut dont read.
1. Chapter 1

_*Let's try this out for size. The end of the movie never happened. None of the lost boys died. Lucy fell in love with Max and agreed to be turned and because of that Michael and Star turned fully and moved in with Max and Lucy. Sam is a half Vampire like Laddie and waiting till his older to turn fully, he lives with his mom and new step dad. The four lost boys and Laddie still prefer to live in there cave but they do have a fairly good relationship with their new family members. The Frog brothers did die and Grandpa still lives alone in his house._

_A new girl running from a horrible childhood lands herself in Santa Carla. On her first night there she witnesses a group of men trying to force Laddie into a van but he's fighting back. Arianna comes to Laddie's aide taking on the men until the lost boys show up and scare them off. David see's something in this angry, fiery woman that he saw in all his brothers that he turned. She's been hurt all her life and she's a fighter with a thrust for vengeance like the boys so he takes her in and she finally finds the place she belongs in the cave with the boys. This will be mature content and will show sexual relations with all four boys some more than one at a time. Will not have any exclusive pairing with the boys as she fits so well with them all and there all so close as a whole. May also have slash within the lost boys as well. You have been warned if this is not your things then move on. I don't own anything.*_

Arianna stepped off the bus and into the chilled night of her new town Santa Carla. She had finally turned 18 and stole enough money from her bastard parents pockets to buy her a bus ticket out of hell. She chose this town because she wanted to live on the beach and as far from her parents as she could get so she figured she would give it a try. Arianna ran a hand through her long dark brown hair almost the color black and lit a cig from the pack she stole off the man that feel asleep next to her on the bus as she walked across the parking lot towards the boardwalk.

All she had on her was what she could fit in her backpack but it was enough for her and being away from her abusive, drug addict parents was the best birthday gift she ever got. Not that she ever got any that is.

"STOP. HELP. David. No leave me alone." She heard what sounded like an angry child screaming from the alley up ahead. Running she turned the corner and was instantly pissed. A group of 6 large men were trying to force a young boy maybe around 10 into the back of a white van. They had roughed him up but he was putting up a good fight. The poor thing.

"Hey. Get the fuck off him." Arianna yelled out as she dropped her bag on the corner and ran towards them. They were so shocked that anyone had seen them that the two men that had the boy by the arms let lose enough that he wiggled out and ran towards the pretty women that came to his aide.

"You should mind your own business girl." A bald man said stepping towards her. Arianna kept the little boy behind her as she started backs up out of the alley and into the empty parking lot she had been walking across where she left her beg.

The men seeing what she was doing bolted towards her.

"Run." Arianna told the boy. He turned to run away but stopped when he heard the women yelled out in pain as the men had surrounded her, knocked her to the ground and was kicking her repeatedly.

"Leave her alone." Laddie yelled out and went up behind one of the men and punched him between the legs. He hit the ground groaning in pain and Laddie tried to get the women to get up and follow him but the men grabbed him again and held him back.

"Big mistake little boy. Should have left when she gave you the chance. Now were taking both of you." the bald man said as Laddie tried kicking him.

"Let the boy go." Arianna said standing up holding her ribs that she knew where bruised and maybe broke, she wasn't sure.

"Make me." the man said smirking at the women and giving her a leering look up and down and Arianna knew there was no way these men were taking her anywhere alive.

Arianna spit in his face and drew back punching him in the face breaking his nose in the process.

The other men went after her but she fought everyone of them. She had learn to fight over the years and wasn't going down with taking some of them with her.

David, Marko, Dwayne and Paul finally located Laddie who they had been looking for and the scene they came up on was one none of them expected. Laddie was being held saftly behind a women they had never seen before as she fought off 6 men that kept coming at her. They could tell that then men had got hits in on both her and Laddie but she wasn't going down quietly.

"Give us the boy and we won't kill you. You can't take all of us bitch." One of the men spat as he spat out some of his teeth. The women just flipped him the bird and backed away some keeping Laddie away from the men.

"Looks like I'm doing a pretty good job so far asshole. You will have to kill me if you want this little boy." She growled and David was impressed to say the least. He hadn't seen that much fight in someone since they turned Marko who was the youngest of the four of them.

"Well, that can be arranged." One of the men said pulling out a pistol and David decided to intervene.

"Hey, back the fuck away. There with us." David yelled out and everyone turned to look at him.

"David." Laddie yelled and took off running towards them and David bent down and scooped him up in his arms as the four of them advanced on them. The men cussed and ran as fast as they could back to their van and sped off. They knew of the lost boys and knew you didn't piss them off for any reason.

Arianna sighed in relief when she saw the men leaving now that Laddie's people had showed up. Figuring her job was done now that Laddie seemed comfortable with these men she went over and picked up her bag biting back a groan in pain. The few times they got a hot on her they got it hard and she could feel her lip was slip as she tasted blood on her tongue.

"Hey, Are you ok?" she heard and turned to see the four boys and Laddie standing behind her. The one holding Laddie with the short blonde hair used one of his gloved hands to tilt her head up as he inspected her face.

"I'm fine." She said shortly and jerked out of his touch. Even in her pain she was able to appreciate that all four of them were extremely good looking and she found the blush that wanted to rise on her face as they all stood there staring at her up and down.

"Maybe we should have Max and Lucy look at her, or take her to the hospital." The shorter boy with long, curly blonde hair said and David nodded setting Laddie on the ground.

"Definitely not going to a hospital and truly I'm fine. Trust me I've had worse." She said lighting a cigarette and waving off their concern.

"Please. We insist. You almost died helping our brother. It's the lest we can do is to make sure you're not going to die if we leave you alone." The short blonde said with a tone and look that told Arianna that he wouldn't take no for an answer so she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I guess. But no hospitals." She said and he nodded and motioned for her to follow them.

"I'm David by the way and this is Marko, Dwayne, Paul and the little guy here is Laddie." He said pointing everyone out and Arianna gave nods to each of them.

"Arianna." She said pulling a drag from her cigarette and blowing it out slowly.

They walked in silence for a moment rounding the corner and walking along the boardwalk. The boys spent the time watching their guest. She was fearless of them and of the men she had saved Laddie from. She was undeniable gorgeous with her long almost black wavy hair, toned but curvy body and sky blue eyes.

"Pretty good moves you had back there. Where you learn to fight like that?" Paul ask and she gave the long blonde a side look and saw he was grinning at her and she snorted at his face.

"I learned what I had to, to survive. Let just keep it at that." She said looking away as they walked and the boys shared a look.

"Were here." David said and Arianna looked to see them at a Video store, she frowned but followed them in and up to the counter where a tall man with glasses and a women with short hair was standing.

"We got a problem." David told the man and nodded towards Arianna. Max nodded and motioned for everyone to follow them to his office.

David told him and Lucy what happened and that they were hoping they could look over Arianna to make sure she was ok. He knew that Lucy had worked as a nurse years ago. Lucy nodded and agreed to do what she could and led Arianna to the bathroom so they would have some privacy from the boys.

Once the girls were gone Max turned to David. He knew his oldest and favorite son and knew he wouldn't have given a damn unless he saw something.

"What's going on David? Why bring her here and not just kill her?" Max ask and David lit his cigarette before replying.

"I don't know. I watched her stare down and fight 6 men that were way bigger then her with no fear in her eyes. She saved Laddie when she didn't have to and she's not afraid of us at all. It's like she has no fear. Plus she's made a couple of comments that make me thing she had a similar childhood as the rest of us." David said and Max nodded.

"Reminds you of yourself." Max said and David nodded and shrugged, he didn't like to talk about his upbringing and Max knew.

Lucy came out a few moment later and said that Arianna was getting dressed.

"How is she?" Max ask and Lucy smiled at him.

"She's alright. I doctored up her lip with liquid stitches and her ribs only appear to be bruised not broken but she's going to let me know if they get worse instead of better, but. Um. Maybe I should stop there." Lucy said and Max looked at her and motioned for her to continue.

"Ok don't say anything but when I was looking her over I noticed that she has scars on her back. They look like whip marks or something. She wouldn't tell me when caused them and got really offensive when I ask." Lucy said and the boys shared another look. It was just as they thought. Something bad had happened to her and they wanted to find out.

They all looked up when they heard the back door to the shop open and close and David knew she had snuck out the back and he smirked. She reminded him of Paul now. He tried to escape David the night he had saved him and it took him a while to gain his long haired friends trust. Looks like she would be the same.

They didn't see her again that night but the next night they caught site of her sitting on the boardwalk at a picnic table seating a burger and reading a book, ignoring all the loud nose around her.

Laddie spotted her too and took off running.

"We really need to talk to him about this running off shit." David commented as they walked after Laddie who had reached Arianna table.

"Arianna. Hey member me?" Laddie ask and Arianna turned and smiled at him.

"Of course how could I forget such a handsome little man." She said and Laddie giggled and rolled his eyes.

"And what about us. Were handsome." Paul said as they walked up and Arianna turned to look at them, smirking.

"Maybe you are, maybe you're not." She said and Paul gave a fake gasp and clutched his chest. He was such a kid sometimes.

"I'm hurt. Marko she doesn't think were handsome. Oh kill me now." Paul said in a dramatic voice and Arianna smiled at him.

"I might if you don't shut the fuck up." Marko told him rolling his eyes at his idiot brother.

"Ha. You just wish you could." Paul taunted and ducked out of the way and slid into the seat next to Arianna when Marko tried to slap him.

"So hot stuff. Whatcha up to?" Paul ask stealing her fries and eating them. She just looked at him with a raised brow.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" She said in a bored tone.

"Reading, blah. Just like David and Dwayne do all the time. Just boring." He said and everyone rolled their eyes at this.

"Well, we can't all be smart now can we?" she teased and patted his head. It took a minute for Paul to get what she said and he gasp.

"Did she just call me stupid?" he ask and the boys all busted up laughing at their brothers flabbergasted face.

"If the shoe fits bro." Marko told him and Paul just huffed and lit his joint.

"But seriously come have fun with us." Paul told her and she looked at him again.

"How fun how?" she ask before snatching his joint away and taking a hit. He gapped at her before smirking; he loved a women that could smoke along with him.

"We were planning to go for a ride. Could give you the tour of the town." David told her and she looked up at him. Sitting back on the table with her elbow braced to her sides leaning against the table she apprised him for a moment and he raised an eye brow at her. Was she checking him out?

"What kind of ride are you offering, exactly." She ask and Marko snickered next to him. David leaned forward and put his hands on each side of her and smirked.

"Any kind you want, we'd gladly give you but at the moment a ride on our bikes." He purred and he could smell the small hint of arousal as she blushed.

"Wait. You have a bike?" she said and he smirked before holding his hand for her to take. She did and he yanked her out of her seat and followed them to where their bikes were parked.

"Oh wow. These bikes are hot." She commented running her hands over the seat of Marko's bike. The boys stood back and smirked. At least she wasn't running this time.

David grabbed her hand and led her over to his bike as Laddie hopped on the back of Dwayne's. He got on first and help her on the back.

"Better hang on tight babe. We got fast." He called back to her and she laughed.

"I bet you do." She said back and yelped when he took off. Fast wasn't the word for the speed they were going but Arianna was loving it all the same. She loved the feel of wind blowing in her hair and the purr of the bike under her. She could definitely get use to this.


	2. Chapter 2

*Just to clarify some of the messages and review i have gotten on this one. This is not going to be strictly a David/OC flick. David is the leader so he plays a prominate role in getting to know knew members to see if he wants to turn them. The others set back and follow his lead. Arianna will be paired with all 4 boys in this story some boys at the same time like threesomes and moresomes. In this flick the boys are also loves which is why i gave a Slash warning on the first chapter. Arianna and the boys will be very close and they will be lovers and love each other equally all complimenting each other. Like a Harem or something similar. Just wanted to explain more as to what this story was going to shape out to be. thanks ***

"Where are we now?" Arianna ask when they finally stopped on the edge of a cliff. David helped her off the bike before leading her down the long stairs.

"It's our place." He said and she frowned when she saw the danger signs. But Arianna was no coward so she just followed him in keeping her eyes open for any funny business.

"This is where you hang out?" she ask and Marko nodded.

"Yeah, but we live here too." He told her and she gapped at him as she hop down the small ledge and into a large room with a fountain in the center. They had decorated the walls with various artist thought out the years, added several couches and chair and there was even a refrigerator off to the side next to a large book shelf packed with new and old looking books and a TV setting on the top of a table near the couches.

"Seriously?" she ask after she finished checking out the room. The boys had all taken seats and waited for her inspection.

"Yep, this is our place. The 5 of us stay here. Max and his wife and her kids like in his house in town but it's too crowded there so we prefer to stay here." David told her and she nodded before shrugging.

"Whatever turns ya on." She said and flopped down on the end of the couch next to Marko, David was sitting in an old wheelchair. Dwayne and Laddie took the other couch and Paul was in the recliner rolling another joint.

"How did you find a place like this?" Arianna ask David who seemed to her to be the leader of this little group.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla back about eighty years ago. Too bad they built it right on top of the San Andreas fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header into the crack" he explained and Paul snickered next to her.

"He loves telling that story." He told her and David reached over and slapped Paul upside the head.

"Anyways we came across it on night and decided to make it our own." David continued and Arianna nodded.

"You won't believe the cool shit we found in it though." Marko told her.

"I bet. So is it just this room that's accessible?" she ask and David shock his head.

"Nope, lots of rooms in the back we use." He said and she nodded pulling her feet under her and getting more comfortable.

"How are the Ribs?" David ask her and she felt them on instinct and nodded.

"Pretty good." Was all she said as she took the joint Paul passed her and smoke some before handing it over to Marko.

"So why did you come to Santa Carla?" Marko ask her.

"What's makes you think I had a reason?" she said and she shrugged.

"Everyone that comes here has a reason. Have you looked around the place lately." He said and she nodded.

"It's this where all the runaways come?" She ask.

"Perhaps. What are you running from?" David ask looking at her, apprising her.

"Life." Was he only reply with a small shrug as she looked down at the floor. They knew she wasn't going to be forthcoming with her past right off the bat but at least she was talking to them some.

"Life sucks." Paul said with a smile and Arianna chuckled.

"Yup, then you die." She said laying her head on the back of the couch. They didn't say anything to her as she seemed to be lost in thought. Before long she sat up and stood.

"I should get back. It's late." She said and they nodded.

"I'll take you back." David told her and she said bye to the others and followed him out the door and back to his bike.

The ride back into town was slower as it seemed David was trying to enjoy it instead of speeding down the road like a demon.

"Where to?" he ask.

"The church on white rd." she told him over the roar of the bike and he frowned but did as she ask. When he got there he saw why. It was a church but they opened the basement up at night as a shelter for the homeless to sleep and shower in the morning and then they had to leave until night again. For some reason her living here really bothered him.

"Meet us on the boardwalk again tomorrow night?" he ask when she slide off the bike and began to walk away. She turned to look at him for a moment and he could tell she was trying to decide just how close she wanted to get with them.

"Sometimes Arianna. Like is drawn to like. All of us back at that cave can relate to you. That's why we get along so well. Were the lost boys that finally found a home in each other." He said and left her with that to think about as he drove off.

Arianna tossed and turned in her cot that the shelter had given her. She hated living here with a bunch of strangers but it was better then sleeping on the streets and a hell of a lot better then being back with her parents.

She wondered if they even knew she was gone yet. It had been almost a week. They probably didn't give a shit which was fine with her. She didn't give a shit about them anymore either.

She sighed as she turned over on her back and stared at the ceiling. She hated how cold she was on the inside. How she felt like everyone in the world was out to hurt her. She hated how she never knew what being cared about meant or what loving parents were. She had to grow up way to early and learned to close off her emotions quickly. As strong as she was she still wished she could find a place where she was loved, accepted and cared for.

At that thought the lost boys popped into her head as well as the cute little Laddie. There was something about them that drew her in. Was it because she felt they knew what she had been through. Maybe like what David had said earlier meant that they had all been through similar situations and that's why they formed the group they were in. So they wouldn't be alone anymore.

But there was something else about them that she couldn't put her finger on but her ignored that for now and focused on what she liked about the boys so far.

Laddie was an easy one. He was cute, adorable little kid that adored his brothers and seemed to like her well enough since she saved him. Just looking at him made her smile. He was like the little brother she never had.

Paul, well Paul was attractive like they all were with his long 80's style hair and outfit. She loved his outgoing and joking personality and how easy it was to make fun of him sometimes. She often had the thought that sometimes she'd like to shut him up by seeing how good of a kisser he would be with those pouty lips of his.

Moving on Dwayne was a silent mystery. He had that quite, dark and dangerous thing going for him that she was definitely attracted too. She wanted to get to know him better and she what mysteries he was hiding.

Marko was a sexy blonde with curly hair and wide sneaking grin. He was someone she could talk to and sometimes the looks he gave her made her thighs clinch.

David she liked a lot too. The obvious leader of their group he was wise, strong and protective of his boys. He kept tabs on them and was ready to protect them if need be. He was sexy in a very, very dangerous sort of way and he was defiantly the dominating type.

God she felt like such a whore for wanting all four of them. There was no way if she had to that she could choose between the four boys. They all attracted different sides of her and she didn't know how to handle that just yet.

She felt comfortable with them though. She felt like they wanted her to fit in with them and she wanted that badly, but she was still cautious and scared and that was a habit that would be hard to break. Always doubting. He parents were to blame for that.

Sighing she finally slipped into sleep finally coming to the term that she was at least give them a try and see where it led. She had nothing to lose from at least trying.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Arianna got to the beach around noon. She had applied at a few places for jobs but nothing had really come up so she decided to go wait for the guys to arrive. She knew he said to night but she had hoped that maybe they would show up earlier.

After she had eaten lunch she went to the video store that she knew there family owned but it was closed.

"Well Damn." She said to herself. She was not known for her patience that was for sure and she was bored. She also wasn't the fun in the sun type so the beach during the day held no interest to her. She couldn't go back to the shelter till night fall so the only other opinion was to try and find there cave and see if they were home. Hopefully they didn't get to upset about people showing up unannounced. They seemed determined for her to like them so maybe they would be ok with it.

Flagging down an old lady that was leaving in the direction she needed to go she talked the lady into giving her a lift. She found that the lady talked a lot. Her name was June and she was on her way back home to northern California. When Arianna saw the cliff overlook and the bikes parked there she told the lady to stop.

"You sure. This seems awfully dangerous?" the lady ask and Arianna nodded.

"Yeah it our meeting place before we head out. Thanks." She lied and the lady nodded before waving by and speeding down the road.

"Here goes nothing." Arianna said gripping the handle of her backpack she made her way slowly down the steps until she reached the entrance.

"Hello." She called out but got no reply so she shrugged and crept inside being careful not to fall as she made her way to the large room she was in last night.

"Huh." She said when she saw it was empty. There was an empty bed off to the side that she didn't notice before but no one was in it and the guys were nowhere to be found.

"Must be in the back rooms." She said to herself but she refused to snoop around looking for them. She was already border lining on rude by coming here un invited so she figured she would just wait here for them. Sitting her bag on the couch she went over and got a bottle of water from the mini fridge and started to scan the selves for a good book to read.

"Man they have a ton of books." She though as she let her fingers run along the spines of the books. Pulling a big one off the top shelf she jumped back with a black case fell off and landed open on the floor and gold bottle of wine rolled out and hit her foot.

"Oh wow." She said bending down to pick up the bottle. It was very pretty and looked to be vintage and Arianna loved wine. It was a secret indulgence of hers. She use to steal bottles from her mother's wine cellar and hide them out in the woods by her house and just drink and drink.

Popping the cork out she sniffed it and groaned. It smelled amazing. Best she ever smelt in her life and she couldn't help herself. She told herself she would only have a little sip and then put it back. No one would know.

But when the liquid touched her tongue and the flavor exploded in her mouth she could help but take several gulps. It was addicting. Deciding not to drink it all she pulled back and put the cork back wiping her mouth and sighing. That was good.

She bent down to pick up the case it was in when she stumbled, suddenly lightheaded.

"Damn, must be strong shit." She said when the room started to spin and her heart started to accelerate. She dropped the bottle and book on the ground and feel to her knees as she tried clearing her head enough to make it to the couch but that wasn't going to happen.

Groaning her eyes rolled back into her head and she felt the sensation of the liquid running through her body just before she passed out cold on the floor.

David knew the moment he woke that something was wrong. Hanging in the rafters still for a moment he tried to concentrate of what was wrong.

"Somethings up." Dwayne commented and the others nodded they felt it to. He checked is mental link with Laddie and found he was just waking and walking around his room. Max and that part of his family were all fine but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was up.

"Smell that?" Marko ask and David took a deep sniff. He knew that smell anywhere.

"Arianna." He said and flew down to the ground with the others following.

"DAVID." Laddie yelled and they all flew out of the room and into the main area where Laddie was.

"What?" he ask Laddie and the boy pointed to the side of the room and they all gasp. Laying on the ground passed out cold was Arianna.

"What happened?" Paul ask when they flew to her side and checked her over. Rolling her over she didn't look hurt just in a deep sleep.

"Don't know. What is she doing here anyways?" Marko said feeling her for a pulse. It was low but there.

"Uh, David." Dwayne ask and they turned to see him holding up the bottle of blood. Looking again he noticed some of it gone and the case as well as the book it was hiding behind were on the floor next to her.

"Shit." David cursed and he closed his eyes and comcentrated. The weird feeling he felt before was there new connection to her growing because she had drank from the bottle.

"She did, didn't she? I can feel her?" Paul ask brushing some of her hair off her head and David nodded. Damn it he cursed and started to pace while the others waited for him to sort out his thoughts.

"It's too soon. She doesn't trust us yet." David said to himself.

"It's too late now David. She's starting the change now. We have no choice but to explain everything when she wakes and hope to whatever god that exist that she accepts it." Dwayne told him and David nodded. He was right. Like usual.

"We should let Max know what happened." Marko said and David nodded before telepathically telling his maker what happened. Max wasn't happy that they were so carless with the bottle but agreed with Dwayne.

_You know what will have to be done if she doesn't accept it, David. _Max told him and David sent is confirmation that he knew damn well he'd have to kill her even if he really didn't want to. None of them did. She felt like she was a part of them already.

"Is she going to be ok?" Laddie ask and Dwayne gave him a pat on the back.

"She'll be fine. But I think you should go spend the night with Sam just in case, ok?" Dwayne ask and Laddie nodded in agreement. He knew what was going on.

David bent down and moved Arianna over to Star's old bed and sent Dwayne to take Laddie to Max's for now. The boys feed quickly as they could and returned to the cave. They needed to be there when she woke up so she didn't freak out like Michael and Star did.

David sighed as he smoked staring at her sleeping form on the bed.

_Please be ok with this._ He thought and the others nodded hearing what he said. They didn't want to lose her after just starting to get to know her.


	4. Chapter 4

When Arianna started to wake up she heard several voices in her heard that sounded an awful lot like her new friends.

_When is she going to wake up._

_Hopefully she doesn't freak out._

_It's be fine. She's stronger then Star was._

What the hell was going on? Was what she was thinking. She opened her eyes and groaned in pain.

"The fuck?" she hissed and covered her eyes with the blanket. Wait blanket. She tried to remember what happened. She went to the cave, drank some strong ass wine and passed out. Now she had one hell of a handover.

"Arianna." She heard a male voice speak to her right and she peeked her eyes opened and saw David was standing to her right looking at her with great concern on his face. No one had ever been concerned for her before. She turned her head around and saw all four boys were standing around her bed with the same look on their faces.

"As gorgeous as you all are, it's a little freaky to have you all standing over me like this." She commented in a horse, parched voice. Paul and Marko snickered at her comment and Dwayne gave her a smirk. David on the other hard was still looking her over with a very serious look on his face.

"What?" she ask him and he sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed facing her.

"How much did you drink out of the gold bottle?" he ask and she frowned and just stared at him. Was he mad she drank some of their wine?

"Arianna?" he ask in a firm voice and she jumped having flashbacks of her father storming through the house yelling her name. Shaking her head she missed the looks of concern from the boys when they heard her thoughts filter through their new bond.

"Um, like four of five swallows." She said pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, trying to ignore the pounding in her head. She watched as David sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Before looking back at her again.

"You drank enough to jump start the change." He said more to himself then her.

"What's wrong. Are you mad that I came here and drank your wine? I can replace it." She told him and he shook his head.

"I wanted to wait until you trusted us more before bring you in fully but since you already drank from the bottle I have no choice now." He told her lighting a cigarette and she had the strong urge to ask for one. She felt like she would need it with the way he was talking.

Before she could even open her mouth and ask one already lit was pushed into her hand by Marko who just smirked at her. How the hell did he know?

She watched as they all sat on the edge of the bed surrounding her, all except Dwayne who stood at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed watching.

"Just spit out whatever you're trying to say David. I'm a big girl I can handle it." She said getting impatient again and David rolled his eyes. All of his children were so pushy.

"Ok. Here it goes then. Were Vampires all of us expect Laddie who is half. And now you're a half vampire pending your first feed to change you into a full Vampire since you drank from the bottle which by the way was not wine but my blood." He told her and she stared at him for a moment before busting out laughing. They knew she didn't believe them so they all morphed their faces into their vampire face. When she saw them her eyes widened and she scrambled up the bed trying to get away but was blocked by the wall the bed was against.

"What the fuck." She said staring in horror and disbelief at the boys. They changed back and waited for her to speak. She hadn't screamed so that was good. She was freaking out a bit but that was a normal reaction. Hell Paul has passed out when David had showed him all those years ago.

"Oh my god." They heard her whisper. She searched around on the bed for the cigarette she had dropped and gave a very small squeak with Marko handed her another one and tossed the one she broke to the floor. They let her smoke it in silence, watched as her hands shook for a while until they felt her start to slightly calm before she spoke.

"I think I need more of an explanation on all this, please." She whispered and David nodded.

He explained to her about who they were, how Max was the head vampire and how it was just the four of them for a while until Max fell in love and added to their family. How they were each from broken homes when they were found and jumped at the option of leaving it all behind for immortality. How David had saw something in her the night they met that made him want to turn her but that they had every intention of waiting until she was ready and trusted them fully before springing this on her.

She listened to them in silence never once interrupting them and took in all in. Marko continued to supply her with lit cig and lit cig when one was finished and she gave him a smile each time in thanks.

Once he stopped talking Arianna ran her hand over her face wondering how in the hell she got into this mess.

"So what happens now?" She ask David.

"Well, if you accept and want to continue on to becoming a full Vampire then when the urge to feed appears which won't take long then you need to feed and then your fully one of us. You'd live here with us from now on." He said and she nodded.

"And if I don't?" she ask and he sighed.

"You'll die." He told her and she nodded. Figures that was just her luck.

"What is it you want from me?" she ask him after a few moment of thought.

"What do you mean?" David ask her and she shrugged.

"Why did you want to turn me? What was my role to be in this group." She ask waving her hand around indication the three other boys.

"We want you to be with us. Apart of us in whatever way you want." David told her.

"What are you to each other?" she ask looking around at all four handsome guys.

"Were closer than anyone could be. Brothers, friends, family, lovers. Each others everything." David told her and she snorted.

"That's kinda hot actually." She said blushing and they chuckled at her.

"Are you that close when the others you talked about?" she ask and they cringed in disgust at the thought.

"No. There family and nothing more. Same with Laddie. He stays here most of the time because he wants to. But he's closer to the others too and getting closer to Sam, the other half Vampire we have." David said.

"Wait. How long can you be a half Vampire?" she ask.

"Well, normally we wouldn't let someone be half vampire for too long. It's too dangerous. But Laddie and Sam are too young to let turn yet so we just supply them with blood to hold them over until they reach an older age." David told her and she nodded.

"Can I have a moment alone to think?" she ask and they nodded, standing.

"Were going to go feed. Please don't leave the cave but take your time. If you need us just call us in your mind and we can hear you." David said and she gapped at him.

"Wait. So that's was you all I heard in my mind. You can read my thoughts?" she ask and he smirked and she groaned.

"Yes, we are all connected that way and with time you can learn to control your thoughts." David told her and she rolled her eyes but nodded and agreed not to leave while they were gone.

Arianna spent the few hours they left her alone pacing back and forth, bouncing around everything in her head and she briefly wondered if they could hear her from that far away.

_Yup. Sure can hot stuff. _Paul answered and she mentally flipped him off. Man that was going to be annoying for sure.

Was she ok with what was happening? Well it was done now so no use crying about it. Was it really that bad? Not really. She had a shit ass life up until now and at least now she wouldn't be weak anymore. And Life would not be boring that was for sure. Could she kill people to survive? She thought about that for a while. Yeah probably could. She didn't care for people to much so she'd get over any issues she may have about that. Does she want to live with a group of guys that she finds totally hot? Oh yeah she could. She adverted those thoughts quickly hoping they didn't see that. All in all it wasn't a bad deal she just wished she was able to get to know them better before becoming a blood thirsty vampire.

When they returned they found her sitting on the couch, an ashtray full of Marko's cigarettes laying on the table and she was tapping her fingers in thought.

"How goes the thinking kitten?" Marko ask her and she rolled her eyes but smiled at him. God they were to good looking for their own good.

"Thank you." Marko told her with a wink and she blushed. Damn she needed to learn to block her every thought.

"I have a question to ask?" she said and David waved her on to continue as he sat in his chair.

"Is it possible for me to stay a half Vampire for a least a couple of weeks. Not too long just enough for me to get to know you guys better and get use to the idea?" she ask. The boys looked to David for his reply. He thought it over for a moment.

" Two weeks tops unless your hunger becomes too much to handle. I won't have you in pain 24/7. You stay here with us and don't go anywhere alone where we can't protect you. You tell no one about this and when it's time to feed you don't object and you get to know us with an open mind and let us get to know you. No secrets." David said. Arianna thought over his rebuttal and nodded.

"You got a deal." She said and held her hand out for him to shake. Shaking his head in mirth he shook it as the others cheered and David just knew life was going to get interesting now.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Arianna woke up about an hour before sunset so she knew she had some time alone before the guys woke up. She showered in the bathroom they had and changed clothes before settling back on her bed lying on her stomach and finishing up the black and white drawing she had started the night before on the four guys. She loved to draw. It was a way for her to escape when she was growing up and her parents would drink and do drugs and then fight. When one of the other would pass out from the night's events the other parents would take their lingering anger out on Arianna.

Arianna was the child they never wanted. Hell they didn't even like each other to begin with. They got high and drunk and slept together and her mother got pregnant. Their parents had forced them to marry for the sake of their reputations and for as long as Arianna could remember her parents despised her for running there life.

They both had dreams of college and living the high life but that all change when they had a child and could no longer afford their dreams. They turned to drugs and alcohol and took their anger out on her. She absolutely hated her parents in every way shape or form. She had no love for them at all and had long dreamed of seeing them dead.

The day she had turned 18 which had only been a few days ago she jumped at the chance to get the hell away from her old life and now she was embracing a new life, a life she didn't even know existed but she was looking forward to it. As long as she could keep her sexual thoughts about the guys to herself when they were awake she would be fine. She didn't want them thinking she was a whore for lusting after four different men.

Smoothing a shadow effect on her drawing she felt when the boys woke up and she looked out the window and noticed it was dark now. They really did wake up exactly when the sun would set.

David was always the first up, followed seconds later by Dwayne and Marko. Paul always slumped out last and groaned for a few moments until his drugged up brain caught up with him.

"Sleep well Ari?" Dwayne ask as they past her and she smiled at them. Damn they were fine.

"Like the dead." She joked and they snorted as they waited for Paul.

Arianna lost herself in her drawing as the others made small talk across the room. She never noticed the appraising looks the three boys gave her as she concentrated on whatever she was doing.

"Night folks." Paul cheered as he entered. The other three boys greeted him but he turned to look that Arianna was ignoring them and that just would not do.

Arianna gasp when he drawing was snatched out from under her. She looked up to see a smirking Paul standing over her bed clucking his tongue and flipping through her art book.

"Looks like we have ourselves a little artist boys. Check this out." he called out and Arianna jumped at him trying to get her book back but he shot across the room with a laugh and handed it to David. And Arianna growled, narrowing her eyes at the blonde rocker.

"Give that back you blood sucking pot head." He said causing them to laugh as she jumped off the bed and tried to chase Paul around the room but being a full vampire he was way faster them her and when he flew to the rafters she pouted.

"Pussy. You're lucky I can't fly yet." She called him and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to stick out your tongue unless you plan to put it to good use?" she told him and his mouth fell open in shock. Marko laughed loudly from where he and Dwayne were looking through her book over David's shoulder but right now they were all gapping at her in disbelief.

"And what if I did put it to good use hot stuff." Paul ask her when he got over her shock and Arianna smirked and scoffed.

"I have a feeling your all talk and wishful thinking on your bedroom skills my friend." She teased back and Paul gasp before appearing behind her and breathing down her neck.

"Wanna test that theory out?" he purred into her ear and her eyes almost rolled in the back of her head.

"Um, maybe later. My book please?" she said stepping away from the seductive Vampire before she agreed to whatever he was offering and held her hand out for David with a raised brow. He smirked before giving it over.

"You're really good by the way. Very talented." He told her and she nodded.

"Thank you." she said before hiding her book under her mattress.

"You could have gotten him in the rafters you know." Dwayne told her and she spun around to face them.

"What?" she ask and David nodded.

"You can't fly yet or move as fast as us but you could have levitated." He said and she narrowed her eyes on Paul.

"I'll remember that next time." She said before flipping Paul the bird and he winked at her.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight boys?" she ask flopping down on the couch next to Marko who wrap an automatic arm around her shoulders.

"Were taking you to meet the rest of the family for the first part then maybe heading to the boardwalk." David told her and she set forward.

"You're taking me to meet the rents and the rest of your family?" she ask in disbelief and he nodded.

"You already met Max and Lucy." He told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but not has a new member of this little click here. I met them as a freak you met on the street that couldn't mind her own business. Now, I'm living with you and forced myself into your life earlier then you wanted. I don't think they'll be too thrilled to meet me just yet." She ranted and the guys stared at her with a frown on their faces.

"First of all there looking forward to seeing you again and you weren't a freak that we met on the street and you didn't force yourselves on anyone do I make myself clear?" David said in a tone that left no room for her to argue so she just nodded.

"Yes Daddy." She teased with a wink and he rolled his eyes at her. She was far too sexy for her own good.

"Now go get all dolled up for the in-laws." Marko told her and she nodded before heading over to the wardrobe they had brought in for her last night that actually was stocked with clothes that she refused to question where it came from.

She went into the bathroom and changed her clothes. She was admiring herself in the mirror before putting on her shirt when she turned around to check out the back on the pants she had on when she gasp in shock, loudly causing David to appear in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" he ask her only seeing the front of her and what a view it was. She had a smoking body.

"My scars. There almost gone." She said turning so he could see. He knew the others were behind him looking as well as he walked over and ran his fingers over the now faint pink lines of the whip marks she had on her back. He would have guessed before she drank the blood that they were probably pretty nasty scars. He felt his boy's curiosity wanting to know how she got them but he refrained from asking just yet.

"When you change fully they'll disappear completely along with any other lingering marks you may have." He told her and she nodded slipping the shirt on and ignoring the fact that they all just saw her in a bra and pants.

"We will be talking later about how you got those, just so you know." he told her and she nodded biting her lip. She had promised no secrets. The other three gave her a small smile was she walked out of the bathroom and back into the fountain room to put on her shoes.

"Wait? All marks disappear. What about Tattoos?" she ask turning to look at David.

"No, Tattoos stay. Why do you have any?" he ask and they all let their eyes drift over her imagining where they may be. They all loved women with Tats.

"No, but I really want to get one before I'm turned. Is there a tattoo shop on the boardwalk?" she ask and he nodded.

"Can I go?" she ask him and he nodded again.

"Oh yeah. We can take you later after we meet the others." David told her licking his lips and she nodded. David could feel the lust swirling off his boys matching his own. She was going to kill them he just knew it.

"Well, come on. Time to meet the others." He told her and she nodded and followed them outside to the bikes and they road to Max's house where everyone was waiting to greet there new family member.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah, welcome my boys, Welcome." Arianna heard Max's voice and she saw David roll his eyes as they stepped through the door of the large home on the cost. She saw Lucy hug each of the boys who tensed and groaned obviously not liking that much.

"And this must be my new daughter, Arianna right?" Max ask and she nodded and cringed at the word daughter. Being someone's daughter hadn't worked out well for her last time but she didn't say anything.

Sensing her thoughts David put his arm around her shoulders so Max couldn't hug her and set Marko and order to do the same on the other side of her. Paul and Dwayne flank them from behind and Arianna knew they were trying to protect her and make her feel safe. Letting her know that she was more important to them and wouldn't let their family upset her and she sent them all a wave of gratitude for that.

Max seeing how protective his boys were of their girl he got the message and pulled Lucy into his side as he led them into the sitting room where everyone else was.

Arianna recognized Laddie who was in the middle of some sort of battle on a video game with another young boy. Another couple was sitting on the couch watching them and talking to themselves quietly.

When Arianna and the boys entered everyone turned to greet them. Start and Michael noted how possessive they were of the girl and knew who she was to them.

"Arianna you already met Laddie. These are Lucy's son's Sam and Michael and Michael's girlfriend Star." Max introduced and Arianna nodded and waved, she was so freaking nervous and she didn't even really know why.

"Arianna." Laddie called out as she sat on the couch between David and Marko with Paul and Dwayne sitting at the ends.

"Hey bud, how's it going?" she ask him and he rattled on about the game they were playing. Arianna listened to him and chuckled at how cute he was.

"We wanted to talk to you about Laddie, David." Max said and everyone turned to look at him.

"What about Laddie?" David ask with narrowed eyes.

"Laddie is getting old enough that he needs to start schooling some. Star and Lucy have agreed to home school both Sam and Laddie until they can be turned. Laddie expressed interest in wanting to learn so we want to see if you would mind if he spent the week days with us and came back to the cave on the weekends, or course anytime Laddie decided he wanted to go to the cave on others days would be fine too." Max said and David looked at Laddie who nodded.

"That's fine if that's what Laddie wants but he still apart of our group not yours. If we decide we want him to come see us or if he wants to come back I don't want any arguments from anyone." David said shooting Star a look. She just nodded and looked away.

"Agreed of course, it's only so he can get some education and that's hard to do if he's always at the cave." Max said and David agreed, it would be easier for them to take care of a newborn Arianna if it was just the 5 of them, especially when she's first turned, she could be dangerous around Laddie.

"So wait. Star's going to teach him?" Paul ask snickering and Star shot him a look but Paul ignored her and just kept on laughing. Arianna watched this with interest. She knew who Star was. David and the boys had kept nothing from her. She knew Max wanted the boys to have a female around and brought Star in for them and to take care of Laddie.

David told her at first they were attracted to her because she was very pretty until she opened her ungrateful mouth and then they couldn't stand her. They were glad to be rid of her when she met Michael. It took her over a year to become a full Vampire after a failed attempt to kill the boys by the teenage vampire hunters last year and now she just drinks mostly donate blood. Thinking herself too good to feed.

Arianna knew she would never be best friends with a women like Star. To self centered like her mother was. Lucy on the other hand seemed really nice so she probably wouldn't mind her too much. She doubted the boys would leave her alone with the others male in the family so she didn't have to worry about that.

Once Arianna finally relaxed some she ended up moving to the floor to sit with the younger boys and watched them play, giving Laddie tips on how to beat Sam. She noticed Lucy had gone off to the rocking chair to read a book and Max and the boys had left the room to go get some wine mixed with blood for everyone.

"So you're the new girl, huh?" she heard Star ask, ignoring Michael who told her to mind her business.

"Yep." Arianna told her and Star just stared at her.

"Did they force you to drink the blood too?" Star ask with obvious anger at her situation.

"Nope, I drank it by accident actually but I'm happy with my decision." She told Star who looked surprised.

"Why, you know staying with them will mean you'll have to kill right?" Star ask and Arianna nodded.

"Yep, I'm fine with that. I don't particularity like people anyways. So no big deal to me." Arianna said with a shrug.

"And you're fine with being there sex slave, because that's what they're going to want." Star ask and Arianna snapped her head to look at her.

"Star that's enough." Lucy told her from across the room and Star nodded sitting back in her seat and cringing when she saw the four boys come into the room having heard what she said. She still feared them.

"No Lucy its fine. Actually Star I'm looking forward to it. Maybe you should get Michael to service you better, then maybe you wouldn't be such a bitch." Arianna said with a smirk before turning back to the boys again and ignoring the flabbergasted look on the stuck up bitches face.

"Ha. She told you." Paul laughed out and Arianna turned and gave the boys a wink. She wouldn't let this chick upset her or make her doubt her choice and David was glad and very impressed with how there girl handled that.

"Well I think that's our cue to leave. Laddie we will see you soon little dude." David told him and he nodded, giving Arianna a hug as she stood. Arianna said good bye to everyone even Star as she walked over towards the boys.

"We love you so much right now." Marko told her kissing her cheek and she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Let's go get that Tat you wanted." David told her as they mounting the bikes outside and she nodded, excited as they rode to the boardwalk.


End file.
